


Kisses Before Breakfast

by curiously_me



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breakfast, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons in wooing an Australian.  Step one: confuse and distract the target.  Step two: kiss the hell out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Jaegercon Bingo Card (Post-Canon)](http://sly-hostetter.dreamwidth.org/160852.html) & [Kiss Bingo Card (greetings: hello)](http://sly-hostetter.dreamwidth.org/87210.html).
> 
> Not beta'ed.

Chuck doesn't know how to respond when, every morning since they successfully sealed the Breach, Raleigh kisses him hello when he walks into the mess hall. It's the damnedest thing, Chuck thinks, that the older pilot has somehow decided to court him or woo him, whichever the bloody confusing American thinks he is doing.

And he is confused. Absolutely thrown at the attention being paid him. Sure, Chuck knows how to act when he's being hounded by the press and Jaeger nuts, he grew up dealing with the world focusing it's attention on every single one of his actions since he joined the Jaeger Academy. It's never been this personal before, though, and it's not like he's had a lot of practice dealing with people and emotions on a one-on-one basis. Seriously, have you not seen how he and his old man act around each other?

But Raleigh keeps on like this behavior is nothing strange. He walks up to Chuck, like he's doing right now actually, envelopes the younger pilot in his sweater-clad arms, and kisses him in front of everyone. It's not a quick kiss, but it is very thorough and just like all the ones that came before it, it leaves Chuck gasping with unspoken emotions when Raleigh pulls away.

He doesn't know what he is supposed to say. "Hey, man, thanks for making that huge crush I've had on you since I was a kid come back at 100% strength" or something like "Do you want to continue this somewhere more private?" which just sounds like some bad line from a movie.

He's only just managing to shake himself back into the present, when Raleigh releases him with one last peck to his already swollen lips. And, really, does the has-been think he's the girl in this situation? Because Chuck has no problem setting Raleigh straight on that point. Last time he checked, he was still one hundred percent Australian male, thank you very much.

"See you in the Kwoon later, yeah?" Raleigh calls over his shoulder, as he heads out of the mess. He does this every time, too, leaves before Chuck can think of a response to his actions.

Chuck finds himself blushing as he turns back to the line and picks up a tray. He doesn't realizing he's muttering to himself about "that cocky has-been" and "should never have apologized" and "why did he have to be the bigger man when Raleigh was older and should be more mature" until the cook behind the counter asks him to repeat his order.

"D'you have waffles this morning, by any chance?" Chuck asks.

The cook laughs a little, as she turns to the shelves behind her and pulls off two covered plates, handing them across the counter to him.

"Here you go, Little Red." She says, and Chuck looks up in surprise. There aren't too many people left working in the Hong Kong Shatterdome that would dare call him by such a nickname.

"What, did you think we'd all abandoned you when you blew Striker?" The woman asks, and Chuck finds himself laughing right along with her as she steps out from behind the counter to give him a hug.

It's awkward as Katherine somehow manages to hug him while he's holding a tray full of food and give him a quick kiss on his cheek, but this is something he's used to. She'd been working on Striker Eureka since before he stepped inside his Jaeger's Conn-Pod and it's somehow comforting to know that the crew is still around and pulling KP duty it would seem.

"Lorie, can you handle the line for a bit?" Katherine hollers into the back of the kitchen and she doesn't wait for a response before tugging Chuck's elbow and leading him to a fairly empty table.

As she sits down across from him and gestures for him to start eating, Chuck can feel the smile breaking out on his face. For him, family has always been so much more than blood and the Striker Eureka crew has been the best family a kid like him could ever want.

He's just putting the first bite of waffle smothered in hot maple syrup into his mouth when Katherine asks.

"So, has your Daddy already given that Becket kid the shovel talk or do I need to get the team together and make sure he understands how to treat our Little Red?"

And Chuck can feel the blush returning full force, mind flashing back to this morning's kiss and all the ones that have come before. He is spluttering and blushing and he just doesn't know what he's supposed to do, but when he can breathe and has a chance to think about it, Chuck Hansen doesn't think he'd give up his hello kisses not for anything.


End file.
